justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll
|artist = (Fast Forward Highway) |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1982 2016 (Cover) |nogm = 3 |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |dlc = June 22, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |mode = Solo |mc = 1A: 1B: Violet 2A: Light Pink 2B: Ancient Pink |pc = |gc = |lc = Blue |pictos = 56 |audio = |perf = Shirley Henaulthttps://youtu.be/GpUXaIHYW3A?t=4m59s Marie Surzurhttps://youtu.be/GpUXaIHYW3A?t=9m39s |nowc = ILoveRock}}The Arrows tarafından "I Love Rock 'N' Roll (Joan Jett ve The Blackhearts 'un kapağı) sürümü, Fast Forward Highway tarafından oyun içinde kullanılır) , , ve özelliklerinde bulunur. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı, çörek içinde siyah saçlı bir kadındır. Altın bir taç, "Just Dance" yazan bir kanat, büstü ile payetli kırmızı ve mavi bir elbise ve kırmızı topuklu sandaletler giyiyor. Arka Plan Arkaplan, bir rock and roll konseri sahnesiyle karıştırılmış bir güzellik yarışması aşamasını temsil ediyor. Dört pastel kadın dansçı geride bulunuyor. Dansçının arkasında pembe bir yıldız var ve koro geldiğinde, sivri iki hoparlör beliriyor, duman çıkıyor ve "I LOVE ROCK N ROLL" ı SEVİYEDE yanıp sönen bir jumbo ışıklandırma paneli ve kırmızı bir gitar beliriyor. Sahnenin altında yanıp sönen ışıklar var. Gold Move Bu rutinde 3 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1 ve 2: Kolunuzu kaldırın ve hızlı bir şekilde aşağı çekin. Gold Moves 3: Otururken başparmaklarınızı kendinize doğru çekin. ILoveRockGM1&2.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 ILoveRockNRollGM-0.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 in-game ILoveRockGM3.png|Gold Move 3 -.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Hall Of Fame *All Songs F-J Trivia * Üçüncü arka plan dansçısı (soldan sağa), rutinin konuşma bölümünde konuşma yapmak istediği zaman kesilir. * Son koroda, "Hadi, zamanını al ve benimle dans et" satırı vurgulanmadan kayboluyor. * Şarkı seçim menüsündeki önizleme sesi, diğer şarkıların çoğunda olduğu gibi, koronun başlangıcında değil, şarkının başında başlar. Galeri Game Files Iloverock.png|''I Love Rock 'N' Roll'' Iloverock_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Iloverock cover albumbkg.png| album background Iloverock_banner_bkg_23.png| menu banner Iloverock map bkg.png| map background ILoveRock_BC.jpg| cover Iloverock cover 1024.png| cover ILoveRockAva.png|Avatar 200581.png|Golden avatar 300581.png|Diamond avatar Iloverock pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots i love rock n roll3.png|''I Love Rock 'N' Roll'' on the menu Behind the Scenes i love rock n roll bts 2.png|Behind the scenes i love rock n roll bts.png|Behind the scenes (Background dancers 1) ILRNRBac2 bts1.png|Behind the scenes (Background dancers 2) rock1.png|Concept art for the background JustDance_LQBG04.jpg|Concept art 2 Beta Elements ILoveRock_Cover_Generic.jpg|Beta menu icon ILoveRock_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Beta album coach ILoveRockB_Coach_1.png|Beta coach selection image iloverock beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Iloverock beta.png|Beta screenshot Others I_Love_Rock_'N'_Roll_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) I_Love_Rock_‘N’_Roll_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Iloverock mistake.png|Subtitles error in the preview gameplay Videos Official Audio Joan Jett and the Blackhearts - I Love Rock'n Roll (Official Music Video) I Love Rock 'N' Roll (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll - Gameplay Teaser (US) I Love Rock 'N' Roll - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2017 - I Love Rock'N'Roll I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) I Love Rock 'N' Roll I Love Rock 'N' Roll - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll fr:I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll pt-br:I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll ro:I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll en:I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1980s Kategori:Rock Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Shirley Henault Kategori:Laure Dary Kategori:Marie Surzur